


dripped in gold, imagine a world like that

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, No cheating - Wayhaught doesn't exist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: Rosita and Waverly have to stay overnight in a hotel with a less-than-stellar heating unit. Waverly's freezing and crawls into bed to cuddle and get warm... They definitely warm each other up.**There's no established relationship here and no cheating. They're friends and things happen <3
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	dripped in gold, imagine a world like that

Rosita and Waverly are hours away from Purgatory, trying to find an alternate way to break the curse. The events of the day had shattered their plans to return home, leaving them to stay overnight in this barely above-average hotel room. 

It’s  _ freezing _ outside. And inside, for that matter. Waverly huffs out an annoyed breath of air as she wraps herself in all of the blankets available to her. She glances over at Rosita in the darkness and sees the woman sleeping soundly despite the cold.  _ God, that’s annoying.  _

Waverly’’s balled up as tightly as she can get, desperately trying to warm herself to sleep but it’s just not going to happen. She guesses the heating unit is due for an upgrade. 

She glances over to the clock.  _ 10:22pm.  _ Her body shakes as the cold starts to settle into her bones and freeze her.

Rosita… Waverly looks over to the woman and worries her bottom lip as the thought crosses her mind. The best way to warm up… is body heat. She just  _ knows  _ Rosita has plenty of it. They’re friends and sleeping in the same bed as friends is totally normal.  _ Totally normal  _ for two adult ladies. 

“Rosita?” Waverly calls out quietly, teeth chattering. 

There’s no answer. The other woman turns her head towards the sound of Waverly’s voice, but otherwise remains still. 

The younger woman rises from her bed and wraps two of the blankets around her as she walks the short way over to Rosita’s bed. She places her blankets over Rosita’s before crawling under the now  _ four  _ blankets of Rosita’s bed. It’s one blanket short for Waverly’s liking, but she hopes the other woman will be warm enough to account for this inconvenience. 

As she expects, Rosita doesn’t even stir when the bed dips. The older woman isn’t snoring, but her breathing is loud and heavy with peaceful sleep. It both warms Waverly’s heart to see Rosita resting like this and annoys her that  _ she  _ doesn’t seem to be cold at all.  _ Totally not fair. _

Waverly settles into Rosita, tucking herself under her arm and nuzzling her face into the  _ very _ warm skin of Rosita’s neck. Even Rosita can’t sleep through an ice cube touching her skin. As Waverly’s nose touches her neck, Rosita stirs. Thankfully, she only wakes enough to accommodate her new bedmate, pulling Waverly in closer. 

“I was cold,” Waverly whispers on the off chance that Rosita may be somewhat coherent to need an explanation. 

Rosita hums quietly and starts to rub her hands slowly and firmly over Waverly’s back. In her still half-asleep state, Rosita doesn’t notice her hands slip under the fabric of Waverly’s oversized shirt. The warmth does nothing but help Waverly’s original predicament. 

There’s another problem now. Waverly is warming, much quicker than she had predicted. And yet, she shivers, but not from the cold. Rosita’s warm hands on her cool skin causes a reaction that Waverly  _ knows _ shouldn’t be happening. She endures a few more movements of Rosita’s hands before she swallows the knot in her throat. 

“I-I need to go back to my bed. I’m sorry, Rosie,” Waverly whispers and begins to pull away. 

The sound of annoyance that erupts from Rosita is the loudest either of them have been since going to bed. Waverly feels herself being held tighter, pulled in closer, and she can’t will herself to fight it. The younger woman clenches her jaw when Rosita’s nose is nudging along her hair and against her ear.

“Uh-uh, Waves. ‘Mmcomfy.” Rosita’s voice is groggy and rugged from being pulled prematurely from her slumber. 

It’s clear that Rosita is nowhere near full consciousness. Waverly knows somewhere in the deep parts of her mind that she could disentangle herself from Rosita and the older woman would be none the wiser in the morning. 

But she doesn’t. 

Oh, she should have. 

Rosita shifts again and now her thigh is wedged between Waverly’s and pressing against--

Waverly can’t swallow the moan that forms low in her throat. She can only pray that it isn’t as deafening as it feels to her own ears. Rosita’s breath tickles her skin and the pressure between her legs is building. She could easily roll her hips and gain relief, but this is her  _ friend. _ Just her friend. Nothing more. 

Waverly worries her bottom lip to prevent any other  _ sounds  _ from coming out. She buries her face harder into Rosita’s neck, hiding from the both of them--from Rosita’s possible alertness and from her own want. It should have helped, but all it does is make the younger woman painfully aware of just how badly she wants to place an open-mouthed kiss to Rosita’s pulse point. 

“Rosie, I really should--” Waverly seems to choke on her words. She can’t very well tell her friend that she’s  _ turned on _ by their current position. So, all she can do is stop talking and attempt to anchor herself in Rosita’s arms. She’s just tired. Really really sleepy and loopy. There are no  _ feelings  _ happening here, she lies to herself. Rosita could never be interested in her… She just needs to sleep. 

Rosita smiles against Waverly’s ear, rubbing her hand over the now-warm skin of Waverly’s back and moving the other hand to squeeze at her hip tightly. “If you really,  _ really  _ wanna leave… You can, Waves. But I’m not askin’ you to.” Soft lips press into the younger woman’s cheek and Waverly’s breath catches hard. 

Waverly’s hips push forward of their own accord and she accidentally grinds herself into Rosita’s leg for a  _ split moment. _ She’s sending up another prayer to whatever deity will listen to her -- that Rosita’s still mostly asleep and will only think she’s fidgeting to get comfortable. For sleeping. Resting. Not… Other things. 

“I don’t want to,” Waverly admits so incredibly softly. 

There are a few minutes of quiet between the two of them and for those few moments, Waverly is sure that her friend has succumbed to sleep once more. Right as she is about to release a sigh of relief, she feels Rosita’s leg move between her legs, pushing closer. 

“Rosita…” Waverly breathes out against her ear before she realizes that is exactly something  _ she shouldn’t do. _ The way the name falls from her lips is utterly  _ pleading _ . For something. Something even Waverly isn’t sure of. 

Waverly’s body speaks for her as she squeezes her thighs around Rosita’s one. 

The sharp breath that releases from the older woman makes Waverly hot  _ everywhere _ . In the next moment, a strong hand is gripping Waverly’s thigh, holding it firmly in place. As the air shifts, so does Rosita who pulls back so that she can look Waverly in the eyes. 

When brown meets green, Waverly is wrecked to find that Rosita is  _ very much awake _ . 

“Waverly…” Rosita answers her call, biting on her own lip as they gaze into one another’s eyes. It lasts for a mere moment before Rosita’s gaze drops to Waverly’s lips. Waverly runs her tongue along the bottom one, hoping to send a signal neither of them are brave enough to speak. 

But, Waverly tries. 

“I’m sorry, Rosita. I need--” Her desire cuts her off as she closes the space between their lips. The first touch is igniting. It feels perfect. But she doubts herself, pausing and hoping Rosita will take the lead from her. 

_ She does.  _

Rosita takes her friend’s face into her hands and whimpers pitifully into the kiss they continue to share. Rosita has wanted this for so long.  _ So long. _ Perfect Waverly--who she never would have dreamed would be here with her right now. Not like this. Never like this, but Rosita will hold onto it for as long as she can. Until Waverly wises up and realizes her mistake in choosing a demon who doesn’t deserve her. 

“Don’t be, Waves -- Don’t be sorry?” Now, Rosita is the one pleading.  _ Please don’t regret this.  _

Waverly smiles sweetly. She’s so  _ happy _ that Rosita wants this.  _ Her. _ The nerves haven’t eased at all, only intensified with their new trek into the unknown. For the  _ nth _ time tonight, Waverly pulls her lip between her teeth before mustering up the courage to roll onto her back and pull Rosita on top of her. Through the movement, she manages to keep Rosita’s thigh between her legs. Tangling her fingers into Rosita’s hair, she pulls her in close. “Please Rosie? I want--“ she swallows hard. Still  _ wracked  _ with nerves. “I want  _ you.” _

The older woman’s stomach drops with each begging word from Waverly’s lips. In the same beats, Rosita gains more and more confidence. She leans down to capture another kiss -- this one harder and more purposeful than the last. 

“I want you, too… So much.” She murmurs against her lips in the same moment she rolls her hips down into the apex of Waverly’s thighs. “Waves, you’re… amazing.”

There is no more pretense and no more uncertainty of what is about to happen between them. Waverly had no idea Rosita wanted her like this--all the while Waverly wanted her back. 

Waverly tugs at Rosita’s long hair, flowing all around her shoulders. It’s rare for Rosita to wear her hair down like this instead of in a high pony. Seeing her like this feels incredibly intimate. She desperately needs to feel more, so she moves her hands downward over Rosita’s muscular back until she reaches the hem of the shirt and snakes her fingers underneath. Her nails press firmly into the skin she now has delicious contact with as she nips at Rosita’s lip this time instead of her own. She pulls her head back, slowly releasing the soft flesh before looking up at Rosita.

What Rosita finds in those deep emerald eyes -- darkened by desire -- is an unadulterated  _ need _ for her. Even seeing this couldn’t prepare her for the filth that falls from the sweet angel’s lips next. 

“Fuck…” Waverly bucks her hips up into Rosita’s before finishing her thought. “...me.” 

The guttural sound that Rosita produces nexts shocks Waverly. Red eyes, surrounded by a smokey blackness, shock her more. Waverly’s eyebrows go up in surprise and she gasps. 

Rosita realizes a moment later what’s happened and she screws her eyes shut. Soft hands move up to cup her face and she relaxes into the touch. 

“Rosie, open them…” Waverly beckons. 

Rosita doesn’t oblige the request. 

“I’m not scared, Rosie… Open them… Let me see you...” Waverly says again. Her thumbs drag gingerly over Rosita’s lids.

Finally, Rosita opens her eyes. The red glow and darkened lids don’t make the woman look any less soft. “Give it a second… They’ll go away,” Rosita says softly. 

Waverly smiles. “All I said was  _ fuck me _ …” Rosita moans again and her eyes seem to glow brighter. “Yeah… That’s what I thought… You don’t scare me, Rosie… I know what you are… And I still want you… to  _ fuck me.” _

“Are you sure?” Rosita asks, her voice layered in with that deep demonic voice but still gentle.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Waverly promises.

It’s all Rosita can do to lean forward, resting her forehead against Waverly’s and nodding. She holds herself up by her knees and pins Waverly’s hips down into the bed with both hands. Rosita just now registers the fact that Waverly -- who came over here because she was  _ freezing  _ \-- is wearing an oversized t-shirt and her panties. Nothing else. 

_ So much for trying to make herself warm…  _

Rosita is ultimately grateful for Waverly’s choice (or lack thereof) of clothing as she slides her thumbs under the sides of Waverly’s underwear and begins to pull them down legs too long for a girl of her height. Perfectly toned muscles cause the older woman to run her tongue along her lips. Brown eyes fix on Waverly’s face before she continues. She reaches out a steady hand and moves two fingers up the length of Waverly’s wetness. 

“ _ Fuck... _ ” Rosita breathes, biting her bottom lip. Waverly is completely  _ soaked.  _ For her. Because of her. The thought -- the  _ fact _ \-- of that makes Rosita’s head spin. 

Waverly watches Rosita, afraid to blink and miss any of the reactions her body is eliciting from the woman above her. Being wanted by Rosita is all Waverly has wanted since she’d laid eyes on the brilliant woman. Now, she can see Rosita  _ needs  _ her--even if it’s just in this moment. 

Waverly pushes her head back into the pillow as her back arches up off the bed. It isn’t a particularly hard touch, she knows, but it’s Rosita. The heightened anticipation makes her so much more sensitive. She moans louder now that the intentions are clear between them. She wants Rosita to hear her. “Nnnngh, Rosie...”

Rosita fixes her eyes on Waverly’s pussy and slowly pushes one finger inside at first. She knows more than one would have slid in just as easily, but there’s an overwhelming need within her to go slow and hear Waverly beg even more. 

Waverly tries desperately to push against Rosita’s finger, anguished to get relief. It’s not fucking enough. Rosita quirks an eyebrow up at Waverly and smirks wickedly. Waverly looks  _ mad  _ and it is unbelievably sexy to see. Waverly moves one of her hands to grip Rosita’s forearm and pull her in deeper. “Rosita, give me me more please, fuck — more fingers please. I need it,” Waverly whines just before she pouts.

All of the power drains from within the revenant at the sight of that pitiful pout. How could she deny Waverly anything when she’s begging and whining? “Fuck…” Rosita breathes out before sliding two more fingers into Waverly with ease. Her free hand holds Waverly’s hip to the bed for better leverage

Waverly almost screams Rosita’s name when she fills her up with her fingers. It is  _ exactly _ what she wants, what she truly needs. Waverly pulls Rosita into the hardest kiss of the night until she can’t keep her breath. “Yes, Rosita. Fuck me harder. J-just like that. I’m gonna come so hard for you.” Now that she’s talking, she can’t seem to stop. Rosita has destroyed her. She’s never felt this good.

Rosita's hips move on their own, spurred on by the sounds coming from Waverly. There’s so much left of Waverly she hasn’t felt. It runs through her all at once, and she  _ has  _ to run the hand on her hip up under Waverly's shirt and palm her breast fully. She moans loudly into her mouth and increases the movement of her fingers thrusting in and out of Waverly. "God damn, Waves– keep talking. God, you sound so sexy,"

Waverly rocks her hips with Rosita’s fingers and pushes Rosita’s shirt up just enough to feel more skin. She can’t bring herself to take it off yet. There is  _ no _ way that she’s going to let Rosita stop fucking her. She moves her own hands so that she can feel the weight of Rosita’s breasts in them. The older woman has the most perfect, full breasts Waverly’s ever even caught glimpses of. 

“Y- Mmm fuck! Y- you like h-hearing me?” Waverly’s words are cut off by another sound of pleasure. Her fingers roll Rosita’s nipples deliberately. “Make me come. Please!  _ Please! _ I’m s-so close. Ca-can you feel me? Fuck!”

Rosita wholly gives in to her, using her thumb to rub Waverly's clit. She leans in and her breath tickles against her collarbone before she bites down gently on it. "Yeah, fuck yeah, baby– I can feel you. God, I can. I want you to come all around my fingers, Waves–– Shit, I want you to come then I wanna taste you."

“Yes! Fuck, I want— God, I want t-to feel your tongue, Rosie. I’m--“ Waverly’s climax cuts her off, her whole body shaking and convulsing as her hands go to scratch down Rosita’s bare back.  _ Hard _ . She chants Rosita’s name like a prayer and leans her head to try and kiss Rosita but can’t quite get the right leverage. Rosita turns to remedy the problem and kisses her with all the desire lighting her up, sloppy and messy but still perfect somehow as Waverlyl rides out her orgasm.

Rosita eases her through her first orgasm, pressing sweet kisses over her cheek and whispering how good she feels. As Waverly’s breathing calms, Rosita sits up on her knees to finish pulling her own shirt over her head and tosses it away. Waverly's is next. It’s pushed the rest of the way off and the sight of Waverly completely nude leaves Rosie breathless and in awe. 

“Rosie?” Waverly questions softly, chest still heaving slightly. 

“You’re so perfect…” Rosita answers. As she leans down, she feels her own breasts become flush against the musculature of Waverly’s abdomen. As firm and toned as Waverly is, she still feels soft against her. Rosita wraps her lips around one nipple and starts licking slowly over it, causing it to stiffen even more under her tongue. One hand goes to the unattended breast as she works her mouth there. 

Waverly threads her fingers into Rosita’s hair and holds her there. “Yes, fuck, you feel so good. Mmm never want you to stop.” She means it. Rosita is all she wants--has been since they started growing closer. Waverly slips her fingers down to try and push Rosita’s bottoms off and whines when she can’t quite reach. “Rosie, please I want to see you.” She pouts again. “Please, baby?” 

Rosita quickly pushes them down herself within a second so that she can get right back to kissing down Waverly's chest and belly. Her tongue dips into every delicious indent left by the muscles. Her brown eyes peer up from where she is. Waverly’s fingers twine through her hair again and the sweet woman gives her a pitiful whimper. Brown becomes red once more. 

“You’re so beautiful, it hurts,” Waverly tells her. For one brief second, she considers guiding Rosita to her center, but she refrains. “I need you, Rosie. Please, I--“

“Shhh, I’ve got you, sweet girl.” Rosita lifts her leg over her shoulder and finally moves toward where Waverly needs her most, where she’s dripping onto the sheets beneath them. Careful hands gently push her thighs open a little more. The groan that escapes Rosita next would be terrifying at any other moment, but here, with her tongue darting to the corner of her mouth and wrecked expression, it ignites Waverly. 

When Rosita’s face to face with how hot and wet Waverly is for her, it’s impossible not to feel near-animalistic. “God, you’re soaked.”

Waverly is utterly afraid to blink, unable to fathom missing even a second of this. Part of her is afraid this will be a fluke--a one time thing. So, she wants it to last and she wants to savor it. "That's all you, Rosita. For you." Her nails scratch lightly at the back of Rosita's head. 

Rosita nods, turning her glowing eyes to look at Waverly’s pussy so that she can lean forward, flatten her tongue against her skin, and lick long and slow from Waverly’s entrance up to her clit. 

Waverly's eyes roll back in her head and she digs the heels of her feet into Rosita's back. "Fuckfuckfuck, Rosita. Never stop. Please fuck, never stop, baby."

Rosita pulls back to take a single breath. “You taste-- Fuck, Waverly, so fucking sweet.” Her fingertips dig into her thighs and smooth around to hold her hips down so that she can give Waverly exactly what she deserves. She wants to make Waverly forget her own goddamn name.

Waverly becomes completely incoherent and tries to keep talking to Rosita, like the woman had begged her to earlier. It’s unintelligible, other than curse words and Rosita’s name. The concept of time is completely lost until she comes so hard  _ again _ . Her short nails dig into Rosita’s shoulder, knowing she’s going to leave marks for days. 

Rosita’s chin is shining with the evidence of her orgasm. Waverly runs her tongue along her own lips, reaching to pull Rosita up to her. She licks over the slickness on Rosita’s chin until her tongue slides into Rosita’s mouth. The taste of her is heavy on Rosita’s tongue and it makes the both of them moan in unison.

Waverly falls out of the kiss and takes in a sharp breath. When she speaks, she almost sounds like she’s crying. “I want to make you feel good, Rosie. Can I? Can I make you come?”

Rosita wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and nods. “Fuck, yeah.. Yeah, you can do whatever you fucking want, Waves.”

Waverly pulls Rosita down for a slow, languid kiss. Her strength returns little by little, allowing her to push Rosita over onto her back. Waverly hovers above the woman too beautiful to be real and sighs happily. Her lips ghost over Rosita’s jaw and pause at her ear. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Rosita. You make me feel--” She shakes her head slowly, moving to kiss down her neck. “On fire. Every second we’re together.” 

Her mouth closes around the skin of Rosita’s neck and sucks hard in the same instance she drags her fingers through Rosita’s wetness. The feeling pulls Waverly’s head back and she presses her forehead against the woman’s beneath her. She can’t believe she’s made Rosita  _ this  _ wet.  _ She _ did this to the woman.

The sharp, pitched noise this pulls from Rosita surprises Waverly even more. All this time, Rosita had been in control with deep, low sounds. Now, Waverly’s inside of her and she’s melting so sweetly. 

Rosita clings tightly to Waverly as her fingers pump into her, hard and slow. The rhythm quickly becomes perfect, Waverly learns what she likes within the first few thrusts. Every single one after that causes the tightening in Rosita’s abs to increase. “J-just like that, Waves, fuck…” she rushes out, almost incoherent.

“Come for me, Rosie?” Waverly begs in the most endearing way.

“Fuck!” Rosita’s eyebrows pull together and her eyes screw shut. Her orgasm destroys her, exploding through her body and causing her to tremble almost violently. 

Waverly throws her head back and looks down at her, keeping a slow but firm pace. 

Rosita brings both hands up to Waverly’s face and pulls her head forward so they can lock gazes again. “D-don’t stop…” 

All the younger woman can do is nod and make a strangled sound. Her thumb moves to massage circles over Rosita’s clit as she curls the fingers within her over and over. She can already feel the second orgasm building. 

“Y-your mouth. Your mouth, Waves, I want it. Pleasepleaseplease. Your mouth…” Rosita whines through the plea. 

The plea is granted as quickly as Waverly can manage. She shifts, keeping her fingers inside of Rosita carefully. Her lips take Rosita’s clit into her mouth and she pushes into her. Her tongue moves firmly and purposefully, settling into the motions that make Rosita’s hips buck wildly into her. Waverly’s stronger than she looks. Her free hand presses flat against Rosita’s abdomen to prevent her from bucking too fiercely and throwing Waverly off. 

Rosita’s back bows and Waverly pulls back to watch Rosita come hard, spilling out around her fingers and down onto the sheets. Waverly’s mouth hangs open as she watches the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen fall apart  _ for her.  _

The revenant’s head thrashes from side to side as little mewls flow from her. Her arms reach out, flailing in search of Waverly. Waverly falls into her embrace without hesitation, keeping her fingers inside of her still. 

“I’m right here, Rosie… Right here,” Waverly swears. 

Rosita can’t speak, just nods. 

They meet in a soft, slow kiss. Waverly slowly pulls her fingers out of Rosita, causing the woman to frown. Wavelry pulls back and waits for Rosita to look up at her. Rosita barely knows what’s happening when she sees Waverly take her own soaked fingers into her mouth to taste what she’s done to her. 

Green eyes flutter closed. That’s the moment that Waverly realizes she will never stop wanting to settle between Rosita’s thighs with her tongue buried deep inside of her. She can only pray that when their time together is over tonight, Rosita will want her in the morning… Want her every day after that. 

They spend hours together after that and Waverly takes advantage of their time. She licks between Rosita’s legs for as long as the woman can stand. They eat one another out together, creating a euphoric feeling Waverly could never have dreamed up. The early morning light starts to shine through the curtains of the hotel room by the time that they’ve collapsed next to one another, breathing hard. 

“You’re too far away,” Rosita says hoarsely, opening her arms for Waverly to crawl into. They’re right back where they had started--only without clothing now. 

“M’right here, Rose.”

Rosita grins and chuckles before pressing a sweet kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “Hmm…” She sucks in a deep breath. “Still cold?” 

A sweet giggle sounds against her neck from Waverly. “No… Not cold anymore.”

Silence falls between them and Waverly can feel her body shutting down with exhaustion, following all of their  _ activities.  _

“Waves?” Rosita pulls Waverly from the brink of sleep. 

“Hmm?” 

“You said-- You wanted this for a while. Did you just mean… Just sex?” 

That wakes Waverly up completely, at least for the next few moments. She rises up on her elbow to look down at Rosita with shining eyes. Her chest feels tight and her throat tries to swallow her words, but she has to answer. “No…” she breathes out harshly. “I didn’t mean just sex, but if that’s all you--” 

“No!” Rosita cuts her off before she can finish whatever train of thought she’s going to speak. “No, that’s not all I-- Waves, you… You’re annoyingly sweet. You’re brilliant. You are  _ so  _ amazing. I just didn’t know you felt-- That way.” 

“Well… I do. When we go home… Can I take you out?”

Rosita smirks. “On a date?” 

“Yeah… On a date,” Waverly replies cheekily, pursing her lips off to the side. 

“I’d like that.” Rosita brushes her thumb over Waverly’s cheek sweetly. “But first, I think we should get a couple hours of sleep before check out…” 

Waverly settles back against Rosita’s chest and hums. “Best research trip. Ever.” 


End file.
